


Kids team

by Vanityandrobron12



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Footie team, Going against the adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanityandrobron12/pseuds/Vanityandrobron12
Summary: The dingle kids form a football team to go againstCharity, Aaron, Pete, marlon, Sam, Ross, Tracy, Debbie, Finn, Matty, Adam, Cain, frank and robert





	1. Kids vs adults

They were getting ready to go against the adults, they all had their own footie kit.  
The adults also had their own footie kit.  
The rest of the dingles came to watch, but their partners got a vip seat, the comfy seats that they had delivered earlier That day.  
Paddy was on substitute and so was james.  
Both teams needed a captain, but bear got to pick, so that it was fair  
The team captain for the adult team would be Pete  
The team captain for the kids team would be liv

Lachlan had started a bet on who would get tired first  
Vanessa pitched in  
“Well Charity may be fit, but she’s not physically fit”  
Everyone was laughing  
Then moira pitched in  
“Yeah same with cain, I think he might be a bit too old to be playing football”  
Then the kids team came up.  
They were in Liverpool kits, they were either in the black ones or the red ones  
They went to their respective adult  
Noah and Sarah went to Vanessa  
“Hey you two, good luck yeah”  
“Thanks ness, I don’t think we will need it though, we’ve got Moses and Johnny on our team”  
Pete then turned up and shouted to the kids team  
“I suggest liv you and your team have a pep talk, to go through the rules and for any questions”  
“Alright Pete, kids gather round”  
They all got into a circle and liv went over the rules  
“Right you got all that, and don’t hesitate to save the goal”  
Then the adult team stepped onto the pavilion  
Vanessa spoke to debbie  
“Wow Debbie dingle in shorts, never thought I’d see the day”  
“Yeah well I’m not gonna let my scars stop me from having fun”  
“Good, because that was your past, this is your future, good look and tell your mum I said to not work herself to hard”  
“Alright And Thanks Vanessa, you know for the pep talk”  
“Your welcome”  
The adults had already had a pep talk  
Pete gathered his team while liv got hers  
Pete talked to his team first  
“So everyone gather round, we need to decide on a goal keeper”  
Frank then pitched in  
“I don’t mind being in goal”  
“Okay, are you sure”  
“Yeah, I’m good in goal, just not running around”  
Liv also said the same thing to her team  
“Right so Kyle do you want to be in goal”  
“Okay then yeah”  
Liv then shouted to Pete  
“We’re sorted”  
Bear blew the starting whistle, the kids were starting with the ball  
Paddy was keeping score

twenty minutes later, they had a break and bear announced that the kids were winning  
“Come on adults we need to step up our game”  
They all agreed

After an hour, the match was finished, with Johnny and Moses working together to shoot the last goal  
It was a lot of fun, and Vanessa enjoyed watching charity in those footie shorts


	2. After practising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The players respective partners/friends After the practice match

The adults were tired and worn out  
They were in the separated rooms, drinking water or having a snack  
Pete then spoke to charity   
“Hey you did great out there today, even after marlon’s screw up”  
Then marlon pitched in   
“Well it’s not my fault I missed the ball”  
Then they all went back to the pitch   
All their friends or partners were waiting for them; Vanessa,chas, rhona, Rebecca, James, Emma, moira, Megan, Zak, lisa, Victoria, Jessie, belle, lachlan, Faith, Eric, Lydia, dawn, Ryan, billy, Ellis, vinny and Mandy were all very proud  
Then Pete spoke to Vanessa   
“I was just saying to charity how well she did out there”  
“Yeah Pete, I never thought I’d see they day where charity plays football in front of everyone”  
Then Debbie came over  
Then Pete complimented Debbie too  
“You were great out there today, you didn’t go easy on Noah and Sarah did you”  
“No, Noah was flipping good though and Johnny”  
“Yeah they were”  
Then Debbie went over to Vanessa  
“Hey vanessa, I’m flipping tired now”  
“Yeah well you did the team proud”  
Then Tracy comes sauntering over, ignoring her sister and heading straight for her fiancé   
“Hey check you out eh”  
“Funny, did you enjoy yourself”  
“Yeah, But we need to do more training if we’re gonna beat the kids team, Noah, Sarah, Samson, jack, Johnny, Moses and liv are fucking amazing”  
“Well yeah trace babe, they practise all the time”  
They enjoyed themselves, Pete was gonna organise more training sessions so then they can beat the kids team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it


End file.
